Demonic Angel
by SleeplessCrayon
Summary: What if the shy invisable hinata hyuuga had a demon sealed inside her?What if the demn was Kyuubi's mate? and what if she left konoha at five years old? summery sucks but please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Demonic Angel Chap One:Kaguya Oba-Chan

----------------------

Oba-Chan = Auntie

**'demon thinking/talking to hinata in her head'**

**"demon talking out loud"**

_'thinking'_

"talking"

"YELLING"

"talking while afraid"

Hello everyone okay so this story is mostly just about hinata and what would happen if she grew up with a demon sealed inside her although shes only a Little will be some slight couples but not really anything Major. this is simply a prequel for the next story so there might not be that many chapters. there is also oc's in this story I don't know how many but there will be some.

P.s. there will be alot of time skip in this story.

The time setting is when hinata is five and discovers her demon.~

The little girl was running through the forest not sure where she was going and not caring, all she cared for was getting away from that cursed village and those evil devil-like villagers. It was days like today, when everything was wet and muggy,that hinata loved to roam the village sadly her mother was in no condition to take her today so hinata took it apon herself to go it alone.

_'Stupid mistake hinata'_she thought to forest was getting thicker and thicker as the adrenaline rush was coming to an end and little hinata was becoming more and more wary.

She looked back to see if the villagers were fallowing still and she slipped on a rock causing her to began to cry as the pain of her newly broken ankle swept over her. soon she began to hear the villagers whisper things such as _come her little monster_ and _die you ungrateful demon_. She began to shiver as the cold wind began blowing through her hair and the rain began to fall again.

One of the villagers spotted her and quickly all of them were near her throwing rocks and other things at could feel blood drain out of her body and she began to sway with dizziness. thats when she herd it.

**'Do you wish to live child?' **It said.

_'wheres that coming from'_hinata thought.

**'you please answer. Do you wish to live?'** the voice said.

_'yes but how can you help me?' _hinata asked.

**'just close your eye and when you open them everything will be as it should'** it said.

_'okay' hinata replied._

She soon did as she was told and closed her eyes letting herself go.

______________________________________________________________

"I think the stupid bitch died!" cheered a villager.

"yeah now all we have to do is kill that other brat and our village will be demon free." stated another.

"lets go" said a woman tiredly.

They began walking until someone in the small group cried out "WAIT! ITS MOVING".

They all looked back to see the what was meant to be a dead demon stirring.

"Oh so the little bitch played dead huh?" said the leader of the group walking towards her.

Hinata's eyes snapped open but instead of there usual beautiful lavender color they were now blood red and her hair became longer and more jagged her nails and fang also grew.

**"Who are you calling a bitch" **said a powerful yet silky voice.

"W-who are y-you?" asked one women.

**"Your reaper i'm sorry but you time living has run out"**she growled out running towards the lady and beheading her.

She smiled a terrifing smile and said **" who's next?"**.

They all began shaking in fear and one by one she ripped each and everyone apart and the let out a loud growl and took off running as far from konoha as possible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata woke up feeling sluggish and disoriented as she lifted her hands to rub the sleep out of her eyes she was shining crimson red blood on her hands. What had she done last night? Tears rushed down her face with the knowledge that she killed someone.

She began to look around and instead of seeing nothing but trees she saw she was in a open field._'where am I'_rang in her head as she tried to remember the events of the previous night.

"T-That voice m-must have brought me here" she said in realization.

**'yes I did and I also got rid of those people for you my child'**

_'you made me kill them!'_hinata yelled in here mind a fresh batch of tears rolling down her cheeks.

**'it was kill or be killed dear'** the voice whispered gently.

_'oh...Ano who are you?'_hinata asked. (Ano mean um)

**'The Fox Demon Kaguya mate of Kyuubi's, But call me Oba-Chan'**

_' t-thank you for s-saving me'_hinata said.

**'Not a problem child but we can't have you getting hurt all the time so I will start training you'**

_'okay Oba-chan'_

**'I have something to ask of you we are finished with your training we will return to konoha and find the boy that has my mate sealed inside him.'**

_'okay Oba-chan'_

**'Great! now hinata we are going to go to the land of the forgotten to find senji there he will help train you and we will also find you a place to stay'**

_'Ano w-why there Oba-chan?' _hinata asked.

**'because there you will not be chased and no one will try and cause you harm deary'**

* * *

!'chan-Oba'okay lets go the

Yeah my first chapter done tell me how you like it! also don't complain about spelling I know I can't spell good.

Next chapter Ran and The soulless twins


	2. Chapter 2

Demonic Angel

Chapter Two:Ran and the soulless twins

**'demon thinking/talking to hinata in her head'**

**"demon talking out loud"**

_'thinking'_

"talking"

"YELLING"

"talking while afraid"

_Flash Back_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata Pov

We've been walking for a year now and have yet to find this 'forgotten village' maybe they forgot it because they couldn't find it!Grr!This is so aggravating!

"Oba-Chan are we there yet?" I asked bord out of my mind.

**'No sweetie but we only have two more hours left'**

I was so happy finally were going to be there today.I started running instantly.

* * *

Kaguya Pov

It's taken us a year but we'll be there has gotten more confident though that's a plus.I have taught her some basic suvival skills like...

-If you get caught stealing run like hell but never let go of your stolen item

-If your opponent is bigger than you don't try and fight him just go for his weak point and kill him with your smarts

-Don't touch be hives

-Don't pet raccoons

-Don't mistake a women for a man or a man for a women

-Never ask if a women is pregnant if she doesn't tell you herself that means shes just fat

Don't even ask how that last one came into I taught her things like that other common sense things and I also taught her how to use her fox senses.

_"Oba-Chan I'm hungry!" Hinata cried._

_**'well then find whats the closest village'** i replied_

_"No one will talk to me!" She whined._

_I sighed **'Yous your ears!Listen to there conversations they might say something about a village'** I told her._

_"okay!"she said and closed her eye trying to hear them._

_"I can't believe that stupid little girl can you?" some stuck up lady said to another._

_"No I can't" the other said._

_"I mean who doesn't know that Hana Tsuki Village is the nearest one!" shouted the first._

_"I don't know." replied the second._

_"I do now!" whispered hinata running toward the village._

I even helped her activate her blood line.

_**'Hinata its getting late find somewhere to camp out at'** I told her._

_"I can't see though!" she replied._

_**'What about that blood line of yours?You know the byakugan use that'**I told her._

_"I don't know how" she whispered._

**_'Don't you just shout Byakugan and then poof you can see?'_**

_'I can try' she thought insecurely._

_"BYAKUGAN!" she shouted._

_Ten Minutes Later_

_"I still can't see!" she said almost in tears._

**_'Its okay we'll just have to find some other way...'_**

_A light went on in my head._

_**'Hinata-chan go over to that tree and try to pet that raccon'**I told her._

_"Okay" she replied._

_She went over to pet the raccoon and .."Ahhh it attacking me!" She screamed trigering her Blood line to activate._

_"Oh no Oba-Chan the world lost color" she said and started sobbing._

**_'No its just your byakugan hinata-chan!Try and find somewhere now!"_**

And she did find a place for use to camp and then the next day I realized that I should have told her to use her fox senses because the she could have seen in the dark but oh done is done.

"Oba-Chan! Theres a really big gate is this the village?" Hinata asked.

**'Yup! Just walk right in is waiting for us.'**

**

* * *

**Hinata Pov

"Okay" I said and walked in.

There was an old man standing there staring at was dressed in a big purple robe and had a long white beard.

"Ano...Hello" I said.

The old man continued to stared at me.

"Ano are you Senji-Sensei?" I asked him.

He just kept staring...

Five Minutes later.....

"Meooooooooooow"Came from the old mans mouth.

"Ano....."

'_Poof_' The old man disappeared to reveal a white cat with a purple collar.I just stared at the cat until someone tapped me on the shoulder.I turned around to see a man that look like he was in his early twenties wearing a green Tee-Shirt that said gotta catch um all (hehehe he's a fan of pokemon lol) and black cargo pants with a silver chain on has Orange hair (the shape is like a boy version of shizunes) and big brown eyes he had a leek in his hand and was humming some song I didn't know.

"Ano...Senji-Sensei?"

"You must be hinata-chan" He said smiling at me.

"Hai!"

"Well welcome to the forgotten village look like you've already met ." He said nodding towards the cat.

"Oh uh yeah we've met.." I said sweat dropping.

"Well let me take you to the dojo to meet my wife and the twins!" he said picking up the cat and skipping away.

'Senji and the cat are weird'

**'It gets weirder trust me'**Oba-chan said.

* * *

"Dear I'm home and I brought a guest!" yelled senji.

The dojo looked nothing like a dojo at walls had wall paper the had eggs,butterfly's,hearts,loin,trains,and a Indian on floors were mushy (like a water bed).Most of all the furniture was mad out of doors and the appliances were made out of mailboxes.I went and sat down on the couch to find it oddly soft and warm.

"hello you must be hinata" Said a girl who looked about 16 with short spiky dar redish-pink hair and big round bright purple was wearing a green sweater even though it was hot and a pink skirt the went down to her ankles. She also had a black apron on that said spicy-n-sweet.

"Hi you must be one of the twins" i said. She started laughing and the in between laughs she would snort.

"No I'm Sen-Chan's wife Ran! I know you must be shocked because I'm fourteen and all!" She said

'FOURTEEN?!'

**'Told you it got weirder but that's not the end of it!' **Laughed Oba-Chan.

"Isn't her laugh lovely." Senji said.

"Oh sen-Chan your so sweet!" Ran said glomping him.

"Hello Miss" Said a wispy spirit like voice (kinda like kanna on inuyasha's voice).I Looked over to see a girl with long pale brown hair and Pale green eyes wearing a sky blue sun to her was a boy with short pale brown hair and the same eyes wearing a white tee-shirt and sky blue pants.

"Ano hi" I said.

"Oh hinata-chan this is Ai and Ake the soulless twins!" Said Ran Happily.

"S-Soulless?!" I said turning to her.

"Yes there souls where traded so they could have eternal life!" she said.

**'Told you'**Oba-Chan said.

Then I did something I hadn't done in a Long time...I fainted.

* * *

Yeah another chapter finished okay so yeah my oc's were weird but you gotta love um lol see yea next time please review!


End file.
